User blog:Besty17/5 Things Will Happen Before The S.H vs Big Mam Fight
1. An Extra Strawhat Two to Three Arc's after the events of Punk Hazard. Luffy recruits Rachel Wall (Real Life Pirate): 5'5, Blue Eyed, Brunette (Similar Apperance to Kuja's Marget, except has a scar under eye like Luffy) Female Crew Member, non-d.fruit user. Posses Kenbunshoku Haki, She knows Karate, Ju-Jitsu & Other Self Defense Skills. She is cappable of taking down any enemy dispite to consint profection by Sanji. She's stronger than the other Female's, Upsoop & Chopper but is just under Franky in terms of strength. 2. A Lose Grip The Strawhats stop at an unknown Island to stock on supplys, little do they know it's under the control of Big Mam. The Arc turns out to be mix of The Arlong & Fishman Island Arc. People are to forced to work in Mam's Second Largest Factory all day long like slaves, cititzens become un-happy with work hours and turn to the S.H for help. The villians within the ark are Mam's Third Strongest Pirate Allys, The Dalzeel Pirates Led By The Dishonest, Alexander Dalzeel (Real Life Pirate). The end result oviously going to The Straw Hats. 3. The Warning Shot Big Mam carrys out of end of week phone call to all Allies & Crewmembers to the status of her candy operations. Mam phones Dalzeel only One of Three Allies to Protect an Island of Her's. Just like on Fishman Island Luffy Answers, expect this time he's angry. He basicly state's after seeing the way people were treated, he's comming straight for her next, she encourge's him to come by saying " You scruny little boy, you don't even stand a chance against me *laughs* i'll be waiting, so that i can eat you like a piece of candy when i'm done with you" conversation ends. Nami is the first to respond to Luffys actions yelling at him to think then talk. Luffy states he knows he's doing and states that's why he's going to beat Mam. Nami yells at him even louder pointing out that they don't no how to find Mam. Luffy pulls a face that simalaur to being told there's no meat, self destruction. *2 Mintues later* Luffy recovers from his emotional drepression and notices Dalzeel re-gaining concious after being knocked out by an Elephant Gun with Haki. Luffy & Nami turn look at him and laugh. Nami intergates him and he tell her their just over week way from Whole Cake Island, Mam's home/base and then give's her the directions/coordinates. 4. The Sun Pirates Stance The Sun Pirates had been summed to talk to Mam. When they entered luffy had just answered from the oppisite end. Jimbei who had lead his crew in goes into shock after hearing luffys voice, he remembers his promise to luffy and the first exchange of words between Mam & Luffy. He listen's to whole new round of words between them. By the time it's all over jimbei is sweating all over fearing to exchange between the two, he reminds him self that he wants help Luffy and his crew. Three small words then exitited his mouth, the everyone in the room Sun Pirates, Three Eyed Girl, Tamago, Pekoms, Bobin had entered a shocked state. Mam asked Jimbei to repeat himself, with what little conidence within him, he yelled as loud as possible "I AM FINSHED". Mam asked him to explain himself. He explained he throughworking for someone is heartless and dosn't care for the people she has under her protection. He also states that Luffy is someone that will defeat her and free the people she has on her 50+ islands from her slaverly and judgemently wrath. Mam laughs and states she dosn't care what he thinks or her emoylee's think as long as she get's what she wants and thats candy. She quickly follows by saying she will take all of her anger out on "That Straw Hat wimp" and advises him to meet up with Luffy before she changes her emotions. Jimbei turns around and starts to head out. When Mam speaks "Take your pathetic followers with you". He advises them to follow him, all agree expect one man Aladdin. Aladdin tells him he dosn't agree with some of Mam's decisions but also dosn't agree with jimbei, telling him the lives of his family and Fishman island & Mam's other 50+ Islands must come first. Jimbei goes to his open mounth, but dosn't speak. He leaves with ownly some of his crew. The Sun pirates have spilt in two factions, one half with Jimbei and the other's with Aladdin. Mam praises Aladdin's descion, but he dosn't respond. 5. The Blockade / The First of Many Meetings It had been almost one week since the exchange of words between two huge forces. The Straw Hats were just under 24 hours away from Whole Cake Island. Luffy was sitting on his seat (Lion head) still thinking about the upcoming battle when *big growl* Luffy's stomach was calling for food. Luckily for him Sanji had Meat ready. Sanji was trying sucking to Rachel, with his finest meal & wine. She stated she wasn't interested in his cooking or him, as she trying to keep a look out from the front of the ship towards Luffy. He then turns his attention to Nami & Robin who were sitting down and enjoying the mid-afternoon sun. Zoro was in the tower lifting weights and training for the upcoming fight. Franky could be seen putting stuff together for possible future inventions. Brook was seen sitting sipping Tea. Chopper & Usopp were eating rice balls; all sat around the Tree Bench. The Weather had been terrible over the past week. There were lots of rain and thunder storms, that proved to be challenge for Nami, but it wasn't strong enough to break her spirit to guide the ship safely through the storm. What was thought to be a quiet day suddenly changed? Within an instant Rachel had alerted the crew that a ship was in-sight. Everybody quickly stormed to her position. Everybody comments on the ship. Zoro who had just come down from the training tower commented “One ship? This will be over quick ha". Nami in a worrying mood "We aren’t near Whole Cake Island Yet, does Big Mam want to fight over the sea?” Usoop “We can win, I think we can win" *starts shaking*. Sanji "Hmm ... I hope these guys are worth the trouble" *Lights a cigarette*. Luffy "MAM I’M GOING TO BEAT YOU!” The Thousand Sunny approaches a maroon ship with a skull head, looking fairly beat up without hardly any sails. A Zombie looking guy is seen on board; he speaks in a quiet ghostly tone. “So you have finally arrived Straw Hats. I’ve been expecting you.” *Straw Hats seem confused* Sanji “Oh Yeah, what for!?” Zombie Man”To deliver a message, Monkey D. Luffy my captain challenges you to fight him" *Sighs*. Luffy "BRING HIM OUT!" still acting very worked up and ready to fight. Zombie Guy “He awaits you Straw Hat on that Island, at the end of the palm tree forest”*He points west to an island which is roughly seems 10-15 minutes away*Sighs*. Luffy "Nami, Let’s GO!” Nami orders everyone to help turn the ship west. *5 Minutes later* on the western island at the back of palm tree forest, a shadowy figure is seen sitting on rock. *Den den mushi: Buru Buru.... * Zombie Guy: Hello... *Sighs* Mysterious Caller: Has HE been spotted yet! Zombie Guy: Yes, I’ve sent him towards you not to long ago, like you order me to sir. *Sighs* Mysterious Caller: hahaha. This is great news’s, inform the Other’s and tell them were now expecting company. Zombie Guy: Yes Captain. *Sighs* *30 Minutes later* Luffy finaly reaches the end of palm tree forest. The shadowy man speaks "STRAW HAT YOU'VE COME HAHAHAHA", Luffy looks confused unable to see to who has called him out. The man speaks "It's been 4 years since we last met, just so you no I’ve grown a lot stronger". Luffy growing more confused "uh who are you?” The man stands up. He is seen wearing Black Polished Boots, Green Pants with Black Circle's on them. A maroon fur coat hanging was seen hanging from his shoulders. This man could only be 600,000,000 "Captain" Eustass Kid; One of Three former Supernova's to encourage a Yonko to start a war against them. Kid "Straw Hat you made a move on my target, now it's time for you to move over and die, so then I can go kill Mam and take her position as Yonko of the sea hahahaha". Luffy "Oh it's you from Sabaody". Kid "Shut up and get ready to fight me Straw Hat". The Battle Begins between two rivals who one day may become the next Pirate King and find the legendary treasure... One Piece! To Be Continued... Thank You For Reading Notes Open to feedback and improvements Category:Blog posts